The 275th Hunger Games
by TheDarkestIce16
Summary: The last Quarter Quell has become a distant memory but now that 25 years have past, the Games will soon introduce a new rule as the format returns for this year's Hunger Games. Which tribute will walk away the winner when there's a new power at play? Sequel to "The 225th Hunger Games" and "The 250th Hunger Games."
1. Prologue

The years have passed and a slew of tributes are dead. The last Victor's tour has barely ended but it's now time to start the next Games. This year returns the format that everyone across the districts dread: the Quarter Quell.

The 250th Hunger Games saw a larger than normal cast of tributes. Forty-eight entered the arena but only two emerged as part of the twist. Tanner Ashby and Cammie Hargreaves returned to District 9 as Victors, with Tanner taking over the role of District Mentor and Cammie assuming the role of District Mayor as an adult.

The large television screens in District 9 line the walls of the political building. Many stand gazing at them, watching as Archibald Snow, the current President, appears on the screen. He steps toward the podium and pulls a card from the mysterious black box that holds a selection of horrors for the next Quarter Quells. The stoic and cold Snow opens the envelope and stares toward the camera, flashing his trademark emotionless smile.

He reads from the card and decreed: "_**Each tribute reaped into the arena will be granted one special privilege; an item selected beforehand which could potentially change their place and standing in the Hunger Games."**_

A new item? Tributes are already allowed to bring a small token with them into the Games, something of a reminder of their prior lives in the districts. However, this could be something different – a mysterious choice that can help someone survive and reach the end of the Games. Could a tribute's selection help or hurt their potential to win?

Only time will tell what will happen, but it will be a choice that could have dire consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tributes<strong>

**District One**  
>(Girl) Fleur Dunham<br>(Boy) Stirling Lock

**District Two**  
>(Girl) Ingrid Vargas<br>(Boy) Aries Gilliland

**District Three**  
>(Girl) Jane Tucker<br>(Boy) Linus Fritz

**District Four**  
>(Girl) Simone Yu<br>(Boy) Leith Wallis

**District Five**  
>(Girl) Priya Boehm<br>(Boy) Charlie Esser

**District Six**  
>(Girl) Greer Zeigler<br>(Boy) Henry Bright

**District Seven**  
>(Girl) Jasmine Treadway<br>(Boy) Dale Horne

**District Eight**  
>(Girl) Sarai Osgood<br>(Boy) Conner Strett

**District Nine**  
>(Girl) Penelope Wolfe<br>(Boy) Sean Latimer

**District Ten**  
>(Girl) Maisie Upshaw<br>(Boy) Fox Arbia

**District Eleven**  
>(Girl) Emma Ross<br>(Boy) Lawson Ellsworth

**District Twelve**  
>(Girl) Natalie Kates<br>(Boy) Taggert Rowe


	2. The Quarter Quell Tributes

**District 1 – Luxury Items**

Name: **Fleur Dunham**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Kassidar Dunham (Father), Luxury Dunham (Mother) and Blush Dunham (Older Sister)<br>Mentor: Coco Laurent (268th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Dark Blonde<br>Eye color: Hazel  
>Strengths: Knife-throwing<br>Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
>Fears: Insects and Heights<br>Bio: Beauty, brains and an ambition that knows no bounds, Fleur has her sights set on reaching the top. Coming from a moderately middle-class family in District 1, she aspires to climb the social ranks of the district and become one of the top elite. Anyone in District 1 knows that you are either born into power and wealth, marry into it or win it through the Hunger Games. Fleur is willing to do anything to get what she wants.

Name: **Stirling Lock**  
>Age: 18<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Ellenora Peral-Lock (Grandmother), Bentley Lock (Father), Catsi Lock (Mother), Grayson Lock (Older Brother) and Farrah Lock (Little Sister)<br>Mentor: Coco Laurent (268th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Brown<br>Eye color: Dark Brown  
>Strengths: Sword-fighting<br>Weaknesses: Fire starting and Camouflage  
>Fears: Fire<br>Bio: Stirling has had an easy and comfortable life in the glitz and glamour of District 1. His family has never had to go without and he never truly struggled like many of the other children across the districts. Snobbish and entitled, Stirling is the equivalent of old money and once he comes of age, he can continue on in his comfortable life working for his father's company, the main supplier of jewels for the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 – Mining and Weapon Development<strong>

Name: **Ingrid Vargas**  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Kent Vargas (Father), Olympia Vargas (Mother), Chisolm Vargas (Older Brother), Roderick Vargas (Older Brother), Bolder Vargas (Older Brother) and Delilah Vargas (Older Sister)<br>Mentor: Alaric Sparda (249th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Raven Black<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat<br>Weaknesses: Poisons  
>Fears: The Gamemakers<br>Bio: Shy, reserved and stoic, Ingrid is not like many of the bloodthirsty and aggressive citizens of District 2. She has chosen a quiet life of solitude and peace, opting to not sign up for the Careers training or Peacekeeper work. Coming from a competitive and proud family, her siblings have created an environment of proving their worth and strength to be the best Vargas child. Ingrid wants to stand apart from her siblings but her Vargas background makes her hungry to show everyone that she's not the "weak one" in the family.

Name: **Aries Gilliland**  
>Age: 18<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Tyrone Gilliland (Adopted Father)<br>Mentor: Alaric Sparda (249th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Light Blonde<br>Eye color: Dark Green  
>Strengths: Spears<br>Weaknesses: Aggression and Anger  
>Fears: Dying in the first day<br>Bio: Aries has been deprived of one thing most people have: a childhood. As a toddler he was adopted by a top Peacekeeper to join their ranks and someday compete in the Hunger Games. He's trained in many forms of combat, survival skills and weapons but there's something missing. Aries longs for a better life, a chance to experience something beyond the training rooms and killer instinct of District 2. However, to his core, he knows nothing else except for the death that the Hunger Games will bring.

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 – Electronics and Explosives<strong>

Name: **Jane Tucker**  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Sallee Tucker (Mother) and Bolt Tucker (Younger Brother)<br>Mentor: Copper Wilson (263rd Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Light Brown with white highlight streak<br>Eye color: Light Blue  
>Strengths: Running and Intelligence<br>Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
>Fears: Heights and Mutts<br>Bio: Jane is a rebel at heart. As compared to her other intelligent classmates, she would rather use her genius brain to concoct plans and get around the many trappings in her district. The Peacekeepers have caught her many times messing with electric boxes, hacking into workstations and trespassing in off-limits areas. Her age saved her life many times, but it will only get her so far. Jane hopes to keep her rebel streak going and find a way to experience new things without the limits keeping her down.

Name: **Linus Fritz**  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family:<br>Mentor: Copper Wilson (263rd Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Redhead<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Knife-throwing<br>Weaknesses: Sword-fighting  
>Fears: The Gamemakers and Bloodbath<br>Bio: Linus has learned to survive in a world all alone. At the age of nine, Linus lost his entire family when the Peacekeepers arrived to execute his father for suspicious behaviour. Many assumed he was a member of a resistance against the Capitol and through the struggle, Linus' parents and siblings were shot dead. Linus has bartered, stolen and worked his way to survive through the years but he hopes to someday never experience this feeling ever again. The Hunger Games may be his saving grace in disguise.

* * *

><p><strong>District 4 – Fishing<strong>

Name: **Simone Yu**  
>Age: 13<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Basin Yu (Father), Georgia Yu (Mother) and Benjamin Yu (Little Brother)<br>Mentor: Isolde Irving (273rd Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Dark Brown<br>Eye color: Green  
>Strengths: Swimming and Fishing<br>Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
>Fears: Birds and Closed Spaces<br>Bio: Simone is a sweet and gossipy girl. Being the eldest child of her family, Simone has preoccupied her time with focusing on school and helping her family out to make a living. Her mother runs the local bait shop and Simone spends most of her days putting together the supplies to sell to the local fisherman. With all the people coming into the store, she overhears a lot of news around town. She's the first to admit she likes to share a good story around.

Name: **Leith Wallis**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Velma Wallis (Mother) and Brandon Wallis (Older Brother)<br>Mentor: Isolde Irving (273rd Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Light Black<br>Eye color: Dark Brown  
>Strengths: Swimming and Knife-throwing<br>Weaknesses: Agility  
>Fears: Animals<br>Bio: Leith has no desire to get back into a boat. When he was six years old, his father was lost at sea during a terrible hurricane that plagued the entire district. The wreckage of the ship was found but there were no survivors. Many years later his family has moved on; his brother is a fisherman working the Capitol sailing ships and his mother cleans food at a factory. Leith wants to honour his father's memory, but his future seems to be destined for the seas, even if he wants it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>District 5 – Scientific Research<strong>

Name: **Priya Boehm**  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Amit Boehm (Father), Indra Boehm (Mother), Adhira Boehm (Older Sister) and Padma Boehm (Twin Sister)<br>Mentor: Cressida Linquist (234th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Chestnut Brown<br>Eye color: Hazel  
>Strengths: Axe<br>Weaknesses: Archery and Personality  
>Fears: Fire and Drowning<br>Bio: According to Priya, perfection is the only answer, it's something to be attained and strived. Priya is a perfectionist to her core. She spends her days studying and working hard to succeed in life. Her Type-A personality can sometimes rub people the wrong way but she knows this and tries to be considerate. Once her schooling is complete and she's of age, Priya wants to transition to a political job and work for the Mayor of District 5.

Name: **Charlie Esser**  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Montgomery Esser (Father), Marguerita Esser (Mother) and Constance Esser (Older Sister)<br>Mentor: Cressida Linquist (234th Hunger)  
>Hair color: Redhead<br>Eye color: Dark Blue  
>Strengths: Darts, Intelligence and Poisons<br>Weaknesses: Axe  
>Fears: Explosions and Lab Mishaps<br>Bio: Chemicals, math formulas, lab rooms...everything about Science fascinates Charlie. His father is a top scientist for one of the Capitol's leading laboratories and Charlie hopes to one day be the next in his family to work for the facility. His mind is always moving at a fast pace, no problem can't be solved. However, after the terrible lab fire that destroyed most of District 5 many years prior, he hopes to never cause the next epidemic or disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>District 6 – Medicine<strong>

Name: **Greer Zeigler**  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Quentin Zeigler (Father) and Veronica Zeigler (Mother)<br>Mentor: Birdie Amaya (251st Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Sandy Blonde<br>Eye color: Light Brown  
>Strengths: Agility and Knife-wielding<br>Weaknesses: Climbing  
>Fears: The Hunger Games<br>Bio: Greer dreads the time when the Hunger Games rolls around. Her district falls under a hushed panic as time comes closer to sending another two tributes to the arena to fight to the death. She isn't simply a bystander watching the Games from her home screen, she has experience losing someone. At the 273rd Hunger Games, her older brother Kristof was reaped to compete in the Games. Unfortunately, she lost her brother in the arena and fears that she will be the next person in her family to be taken away and never return.

Name: **Henry Bright**  
>Age: 18<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Fritton Bright (Father), Lissa Bright (Mother), Siorrah Bright (Older Sister) and Nala Bright (Little Sister)<br>Mentor: Birdie Amaya (251st Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Jet Black<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Archery and Hiding<br>Weaknesses: Axe and Darts  
>Fears: The Gamemakers<br>Bio: The eligibility timeline is almost over for Henry. His birthday is always a few days after the yearly reapings and his 19th birthday is coming up real soon. If he survives past this ceremony, he'll be free of the Hunger Games to live his life and experience adulthood. He has his plans already set: a reliable job, a place to live and someone special to live his life with. All that remains is to get past the ceremony that could ruin everything.

* * *

><p><strong>District 7 – Lumber<strong>

Name: **Jasmine Treadway**  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Emrot Treadway (Father), Karen Treadway (Step-Mother) and Apricot Moore (Older Step-Sister)<br>Mentor: Adam Tillman (223rd Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Reddish-Brown<br>Eye color: Amber  
>Strengths: Nature Survival and Agility<br>Weaknesses: Knives  
>Fears: Darkness<br>Bio: Jasmine has had to meet unrealistic expectations for the majority of her life. At the age of three, her farther remarried to a new woman and brought a new enemy into her life: her step-sister Apricot. Apricot has excelled as a child becoming a shining star for District 7; in fact, she won the Hunger Games a few years back. Everyone has looked to Jasmine to meet her sister's potential but all she wants to do is live her life.

Name: **Dale Horne**  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Alexandre Horne (Older Brother), Estelle Horne (Sister-in-law), Eric Horne (Nephew) and Meadow Horne (Neice)<br>Mentor: Adam Tillman (223rd Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Black<br>Eye color: Light Blue  
>Strengths: Half-Blades and Camouflage<br>Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat and Likeability  
>Fears: Tight Spaces<br>Bio: Brash and direct, Dale likes to speak his mind and do things his own way. His parents died at a young age and growing up on his own, he's been able to live life to his own accord. Dale has dreams of growing up beyond the District 7 lifestyle. He's watched his brother work in the lumber industry, raise his family and conform to the typical world. Dale hopes to do something bigger. Politics? Peacekeeper? Shops? He hasn't quite figured that out but he hasn't stopped thinking about.

* * *

><p><strong>District 8 – TextilesClothing**

Name: **Sarai Osgood**  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Theo Osgood (Father) and Skye Osgood (Mother)<br>Mentor: Apollo Stokely (255th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Brown<br>Eye color: Gray  
>Strengths: Poisons, Sewing and Plants<br>Weaknesses: Swords and Spears  
>Fears: Starvation and Drowning<br>Bio: Sarai is captivated with the outfits from the Capitol. The colours, the designs, the intricacy of the look...she gets blown away with every new outfit that appears on the Capitol screen. Growing up in District 8 has given her the knowledge to create textiles and materials to create the clothing but she will never been the star to wear them. Winning the Hunger Games isn't her dream, it's to be a Capitol Stylist and create the next talked about look that will have everyone reaching out to her for her creative genius.

Name: **Conner Strett**  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Jocelyn Hem (Grandmother), Ivan Strett (Grandfather), Sun Strett (Grandmother), Dunston Strett (Father), Rita Strett (Mother) and Vaughan Strett (Older Brother)<br>Mentor: Apollo Stokely (255th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Dark Blonde<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Strengths: Machete<br>Weaknesses: Archery  
>Fears: Darkness<br>Bio: District 8 is no easy place for a child to grow up in. The long work hours, endless factories and strict Peacekeepers have made the district an unbearable place to be. Conner has felt sheltered by family; they have kept him safe and protected from the horrors that plague the district. He has a loving group of people and when he grows up, he hopes to continue the family tradition with his own big family. Family is everything to Conner.

* * *

><p><strong>District 9 – Oil<strong>

Name: **Penelope Wolfe**  
>Age: 18<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Heather Wolfe (Older Sister) and Morganne Wolfe (Little Sister)<br>Mentor: Tanner Ashby (250th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Dark Brown<br>Eye color: Hazel  
>Strengths: Archery<br>Weaknesses: Nature Survival  
>Fears: Nightmares<br>Bio: Penelope has gone through a traumatic moment in her life she can't remember. When she was a toddler, both her parents lost their jobs and money ran tight for a long period. Starvation quickly set in and in the span of a few months, she lost both her mother and father. Luckily her family bounced back but she's endured nightmares that have haunted for years. She doesn't remember much about them but whenever she wakes up, it feels like someone is trying to kill her. She knows it can't be about her parents; she just wants to move on.

Name: **Sean Latimer**  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Zinc Latimer (Father) and Ashley Latimer (Mother)<br>Mentor: Tanner Ashby (250th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Dull Red<br>Eye color: Dark Green  
>Strengths: Manipulation<br>Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat and Sword-fighting  
>Fears: Being killed<br>Bio: Sean is no fighter. He has no experience with a blade, he can barely fight and he has no clue what the Hunger Games could hold for him. A sickly-looking and lanky boy, Sean would look like an easy target for any strong tribute but his real power is in manipulation. He can talk his way out of anything and work on someone's false impression. As some past Victors have proven, you don't need to be a fighter to win the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>District 10 – Livestock<strong>

Name: **Maisie Upshaw**  
>Age: 12<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Reiner Upshaw (Father), Greta Upshaw (Mother) and Russ Upshaw (Twin Brother)<br>Mentor: Gemma Fields (244th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Dark Brown<br>Eye color: Amber  
>Strengths: Camouflage and Hiding<br>Weaknesses: Spears  
>Fears: The Gamemakers<br>Bio: Maisie is a fun and bubbly girly-girl. She enjoys the carefree life of gossiping with her friends and tending to her little puppy, Sadie. She never had to worry about anything stressful under a few weeks ago when she turned 12 years old. Maisie is now eligible to take part in the Hunger Games. She hopes for her name never to be drawn but now she must worry with the rest of the children from District 10.

Name: **Fox Arbia**  
>Age: 12<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Monte Richmonde (Foster Grandfather), Skipp Arbia (Father) and Nishra Arbia (Mother)<br>Mentor: Gemma Fields (244th Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Raven Black<br>Eye color: Dark Brown  
>Strengths: Climbing and Traps<br>Weaknesses: Knife-throwing  
>Fears: Natural Disasters<br>Bio: Fox has a fascination with hunting. His father is a trained farmer and helps the Capitol with hunting stray animals in the field when they escape. While it's somewhat against the rules, his father has taught him a few tricks. However, his speciality is traps. Fox is cunning with his creation of traps and can hide them anywhere. On more than one occasion, he's used them as a prank against his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>District 11 – Agriculture<strong>

Name: **Emma Ross**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Twig Ross (Older Brother)<br>Mentor: Sayer Keating (261st Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Strawberry Blonde<br>Eye color: Light Brown  
>Strengths: Agility and Knives<br>Weaknesses: Archery and Darts  
>Fears: Heights, Falling and Birds<br>Bio: Emma has spent much of her life in the fields of District 11. When she was younger she would help pick berries and fruit with the other children but as she got older, her responsibilities grew to tend and clean the fields. It's hard labour and has slowly started to present itself in those around her. Her friends are tired and her old brother Twig suffered an injury on the job. District 11's labour will destroy Emma's life. She doesn't know when but she knows it will happen someday.

Name: **Lawson Ellsworth**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Brun Ellsworth (Father) and Poppy Ellsworth (Little Sister)<br>Mentor: Sayer Keating (261st Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Brown<br>Eye color: Dark Blue  
>Strengths: Spears<br>Weaknesses: Climbing and Agility  
>Fears: Electrocution<br>Bio: Sarcastic and witty, Lawson loves to make a joke. Whenever he speaks or shares his opinion, it's usually to make light of something or throw out a quip. It can sometimes get on people's nerves but everyone has come to suspect that of Lawson now. He has free range to what he says but at the Capitol, no one is ready for what he could say.

* * *

><p><strong>District 12 – Coal and Mining<strong>

Name: **Natalie Kates**  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: Female  
>Living Family: Gilchrist Kates (Father), Alberta Kates (Mother), Monet Kates (Older Sister) and Vedrana Kates (Older Sister)<br>Mentor: Crispin Reid (271st Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Chestnut Brown<br>Eye color: Gray  
>Strengths: Half-swords<br>Weaknesses: Nature Survival  
>Fears: Dying and Poisons<br>Bio: A child from the poor district of District 12, Natalie has experienced the lowest of lows. Her father works countless hours in the mines and her mother spends her days trying to sell trinkets for extra money. Natalie hopes to perfect a craft that will help earn a good living for the future. She has a knack for sewing and might become a seamstress or a baker, if things work out in the future. Until then, she's simply trying to survive the slums of District 12.

Name: **Taggert Rowe**  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Male  
>Living Family: Egill Rowe (Father), Deryn Rowe (Mother), Artur Rowe (Little Brother) and Goran Rowe (Little Brother)<br>Mentor: Crispin Reid (271st Hunger Games)  
>Hair color: Dark Brownish-Blonde<br>Eye color: Dark Blue  
>Strengths: Sword-fighting<br>Weaknesses: Teamwork, Trust and Leadership  
>Fears: Betrayal<br>Bio: Many are natural leaders but Taggert is no such person. Independent to his core, Taggert is more of a lone wolf, someone who prefers to be in his own company. While many tended to go into cliques in school, Taggert likes to do his own thing and would rather depend on himself than someone else. He even doesn't let his own family get to close emotionally. Taggert trusts no one nor does he think he has to.


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Fleur POV **

"Fleur! Wake up! We have to get ready."

My eyes open wide in a daze as I feel two hands shaking my shoulders. Blush, my annoying-yet-punctual older sister, is standing over me fully dressed in a simple gown, her sunflower blonde hair tied up into a high bun. Sunlight peaks through the curtains of the window as I pull my bed covers over me to ignore my sister and go back to sleep. I don't care what day it is, I just want a few more minutes of peaceful sleep. I groan in annoyance but the blanket is ripped from my hands.

"I said get up! Our parents are waiting...YOU don't want to be late."

I really wish I had my own room. I've shared a room with Blush for my entire life, both of us cramped into this small-ish space with no means of privacy. Being the older sister has given her some governance to boss my life around, well...in her own mind at least, she can't control me. If my little brother Bronze were still alive today, I'm not sure what we could have done to make more room in this house as is. Strange, this is the first time in a while I have thought about him. It's been years since he died of pneumonia; I'm not sure why he popped into my mind.

Blush stands over my bed, arms crossed and starring daggers at me to get up. I sigh and roll my eyes at her. I might as well get up, it's not like I have anything else I need to do today. I step toward the armoire and pick up the dress I had selected last night: a delicate white lace dress my mother had found in a high-end shop a while back. It costs a fortune but this is sort of a big day; if there was ever a day to look my best, it would be the day of the Reapings.

Several minutes pass and I finish getting ready. My parents and sister are waiting for me at the door, all dressed in simple outfits. Blush ignores my presence, instead opting to open the door and begin walking the road toward the town square. I step past my parents and begin my walk as well. My mother walks hand-in-hand with my farther, looking silent and poised as ever; though, I can see a flicker of worry across her face. She has already lost one child and the Hunger Games continues to threaten that as well. Blush is no longer eligible to compete in the Games but I am still am. I only have two more reapings to go before I can live my life and never look back. It means everything to me and I can't wait for the day for that to happen.

The sun moves overhead; it's a beautiful day with all things considered. Many families have joined us on the path, keeping silent with their heads down and standing close to their children. When we reach the designated area, I separate from my family and join the line with the other children checking in. I hate getting the needle to do the sign-in; it's a small pain but it's still something. The attendant checks my name off the list and I walk over to the other 17 year old girls waiting in the area.

Cameras are moving overhead and the square is filled with Peacekeepers. Families are waiting in the back, forced to watch and find out which children are reaped into the Games. I can't help but stare at the other children waiting in the square with me. Eliza Andrin and Chandeliere Decker stand to my sides, both with worried expressions on their faces. Eliza gives me a sympathetic look before staring back at the ground; she's really worried that it could be her today. It could be me too if my name were to be reaped today.

Someone moves to stand behind me and I hear her yawn loudly. It's Emeline Winslow...I hate Emeline! She's rich, entitled and believes that anyone who isn't wealthy in the districts is below her class. If I had her money and power, I would do things a lot differently. Someday, I tell you, someday it will happen. I have several plans in mind to help get me to where I want to be, but the current contender right now is just one: Grayson Lock. He's the eldest son of the Lock family, one of the richest families in District 1 and the main supplier of jewels for the Capitol. I have been flirting and toying around with the boy's mind for a while now, teasing him and making him think what I want. We're not officially dating, but I think I'm his leading choice – all he has to do it say and he's mine. He's the eldest son of a rich family; I wouldn't be surprised if someone like Emeline was also trying to sink her claws into him. I turn toward the families in the back and I see him standing there with his parents. He's smiling at me and gently nods his head – the boy is mine.

A hushed gasp falls over the crowd; it's as silent as could be. I look to the stage and watch as a single lone woman stands at the podium, dressed in a long gold dress. She taps on the microphone and smiles to the crowd. A camera zones to her face as her image appears on the large television screens.

It's time for the show to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Stirling POV<strong>

I'm really not ready for this.

The Games come around only once a year and those short few minutes before finding out which tributes have been reaped is the most stressful moment in my life. My parents are a wreck, they hate this day. My older brother Grayson has grown past this phase with only myself and Farrah, my little sister, still in the eligibility age range. This is my last year to be included in the Reapings; if I survive this, then I won't have to worry until my children. I'll still have to worry about Farrah, but she's a big girl, she can handle herself.

A loud tapping on the microphone brings my mind back to the Reapings. The District Escort Karine Harron is standing at the podium, chatting about how great it is for the Hunger Games to come around for another year. This time it's the Quarter Quell – the special quarterly Games where a new rule is introduced for the tributes to compete in. I can't remember what the new rule was; I decided to sleep in instead of hearing what the President had to say. It must have been really important since all anyone can talk about is what might happen in the arena. Karine smiles her toothy grin and cheers as the video begins playing on the television screen. Naturally, I'm going to tune out...

All eyes are peered toward the television screen but I'm staring at the stage. The seats are lined with political figures but the chairs to the far stage are reserved for the previous Victors. We have a few Victors from District One still living, most have taken up the role of District Mentor in the past but they have all since retired. Only one Victor is the current Mentor and she's sitting closest to the glass jars with the names of children. Coco Laurent, the District Mentor, gives a look to one of the past elderly female Victors and they both giggle. As Mentor they most likely have seen this video plenty of times in the past, from different districts as well. I wonder what she did to win her Hunger Games; her win was about seven years ago but it's not coming to mind. I'll probably ask my brother Grayson, he has a great memory for Hunger Games knowledge.

The video ends and Karine begins clapping. Cameras are now focused back on her and the music has ceased. It's finally time for the drawing to being.

"Now, wasn't that a great inspiring video?! It is now time to find out which lucky boy and which lucky girl will be given the honour of competing at this year's Hunger Games. Let's begin with the girls..."

There's her toothy smile yet again; it creeps me out immensely. She walks to the first glass jar and moves her hand around to play with the papers. I look to the girls and I notice that many have their heads pointed to the ground – they're scared that their name may be called. Farrah is one of them, she's grabbing onto a friend's hand and they're both scared to look up. Karine pulls a name out of the jar and steps to the microphone, unfolding the paper.

"Fleur Dunham."

Fleur Dunham. My brother's insipid girlfriend. Out of anyone in District One, I can't believe that it's her who has to compete. Anyone can tell you that she has stars in her eyes, she'll do anything to move up, but that's not my problem anymore. Maybe the Hunger Games will finally get rid of her?

The crowd parts and I see her begin to walk up the path. Peacekeepers lead her to the stage and she carefully moves up the steps. She's scared; you can see the expression all over her face. I'm a tad surprised, I thought she would enjoy all the attention and the chance to compete in the Games.

Karine asks her a few questions before moving to the next jar with the boys' names. Whoever is selected will have to compete alongside Fleur in the arena. I pity that boy. Fleur isn't the most athletic or strongest of the District One girls. It will be a tough fight – I don't think we have a shot this year.

"Now, let's move on to the boys..."

Here it is. This is the moment. If my name isn't called, I'll be freed from this process forever. Karine opens the paper and moves closer to the microphone.

"The boy tribute will be...Stirling Lock."

Everyone turns to look at me. The boys standing to my side slowly look up and stare at me, others have moved away to give me enough room to walk. It's like I'm infected, someone contagious that they can't be near or else they'll be "reaped" as well. In front of me Carter Quartz is staring, eyes wide and stepping away. I've known Carter for years but now he can barely be near me. Everyone can barely be near me. I know what this means, I know what they're thinking.

I'm marked for death.


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Aries POV**

The crack of dawn waits for no one.

The sun has barely risen and I've already been out of bed for over an hour now. I spent some time running around the house, doing cardio and working out in my room. A healthy soldier is a strong solder – that is what my father has taught me. Today is just like any other day: finish my routine and get back to my responsibilities. Nothing should change just because the Capitol is in town. A soldier doesn't change their habit based on situation, they adapt and follow the rules. My father has taught me plenty.

My father is still sound asleep but this day isn't about him, it's about me. Every year it is like clockwork. The Reaping Day comes, families travel to the meeting place and watch as two children are reaped into the Games. Some are sad, some cheer and others volunteer for the honour of competing. I've known plenty of tributes to enter the arena to compete for the title of Hunger Games Victor. Not all have come back but they have truly made it far into the Games. That's what the Career Training Program does – it teaches you to be strong and adapt to the Games. I've learned the skills, I've studied the Games and I've followed the teachings of my instructors, Peacekeepers and father. This is my time.

Being 18 years old means that I only have one shot left. My name has been included plenty of times into the bowl and I've tried to volunteer for two years now. Some have chosen to keep their spots while other stronger, more dedicated boys were selected from the volunteer pool. I am 18 years old and one of the strongest boys in the district; everyone knows that I want this chance now, the title and prize will be mine.

I step through the door and find my father in full uniform. As the Capitol has arrived to town, he will be working today to ensure the peace and conduct at the Reapings. He gives me nod and hands me a plate of food.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Yes sir."

"You know what you must do?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Make me proud."

"Yes sir."

My relationship with my father isn't complicated. We keep things simple, structured and balanced. He adopted me at the age of four when my mother died at childbirth. I don't know anything about her, the man who is supposed to by father or anything about what my life could have been. All I know is the life that I was raised to become.

I will become a Peacekeeper one day.

I will serve the Capitol.

I will win the Hunger Games.

My father leaves early to help with getting the meeting place ready for the day. I spend the rest of the morning getting ready for the day, combing my hair and changing into clean clothes. If I am to be potentially reaped, I need to look my best for the day. I eat another piece of bread and stare out the window at a few of the families preparing to leave their homes. Sometimes I like to do this: just stare at other families. I think a little about how their lives must be, how their families interact with each other and grow up. It's a different dynamic than what I'm used to; something warm and uncomplicated. That's not what I've experienced when I was growing up. My father is a reserved type of man and I've gotten used to it.

The clock beeps loudly and I hit the switch. The time has come for me to head over to the space. I lock the door behind me and join the others walking toward the area where the reapings will take place. I noticed a couple of children holding onto their parent's hands as they walk, looking absolutely petrified. They should be honoured to be selected as a tribute for the Games if that were to happen, but I understand why they're scared. It's a big responsibility that not everyone can handle. If things were to go wrong, they could be killed in the arena. Not everyone has my years of training or determination. Their easier life sometimes sounds appealing. Not having to worry about training or death or fighting but to just live. I wonder if I could handle that type of life.

I step into the line and the attendant marks my name off the list. Cameras move overhead and the screens flash the faces of children waiting in front of the stage. A few of the faces I recognize, some are children from the local schools, adults who run the shops, Peacekeepers who train in the facilities and the majority are strangers whom I don't know. Since I am 18 years old, I move to join the other 18 year olds waiting in the space for the Reapings to begin. Many nod their heads at me while the rest are keeping their heads down. I won't be the only person volunteering for the Games or hoping their name is reaped, that's a given. The bigger question is which children will be reaped first?

Kingston Post and Stephen Pattison step out of line and join to stand beside me. Both are my closest friends from the Career Training Program. I think that's one of the biggest perceptions of District 2. Nobody believes that we actually can get along with others and have friends. It's over training and fighting tactics but they're still my friends either way. Kingston nudges me on the shoulder while Stephen nods at me, shoving a smaller 18 year old boy out of the way. Stephen towers over anyone, including me – he's well over 6'6" in height. He smiles and laughs as he stares to the stage.

"You excited man? It's the big day."

"A little worried but excited."

"Don't worry about it Aries," Kingston says as he joins the conversation. "One of us three is bound to get chosen for this."

"We're the three strongest here, no one is going to take this away from us."

"It's a done deal."

Stephen and Kingston slap hands and high-five at the thought. I'm eager to find out the results too but I won't get too confident until I'm selected to be chosen. Stephen is the tallest of the three and Kingston is the best with swords. There are also many other boys who would want to volunteer as well; we're not the only ones who will raise our hands to join the Hunger Games. It's going to be a battle even before the Games begin.

Cameras move overhead as a few adults step onto the stage. The political figures take their seats while a stern woman in a dark green suit walks toward the microphone. Our last District Escort, Regulus Trick, is supposed to be here to reap the names for District 2. From the looks of it, we have a new District Escort this year.

"Hello District 2, my name is Vellox Mastromai and I'll be your new District Escort for this year's Quarter Quell. Before we get the festivities underway, let's watch a special video from the Capitol."

Vellox motions to the large screen and the annual video starts playing. Everyone in District 2 stands to watch the video; it's an honour to see footage from the Capitol about why we need to take part in the Hunger Games. My father has saved a copy of the film and has shown it a few times to the children at the training facility. He has told me before that we always need to remember why we're taking part in the Games. Only one district wins the title each year and to forget our past is to repeat the failures for the future. District 2 has mastered this mentally; that's why we have the most Victors out of any district throughout the Hunger Games' run.

The video ends and many of the adults begin clapping. I don't clap; I never do. The impact of the video has lost its effect after all these years. Vellox smiles at the crowd and gently claps her hands. This is her first term of being the District Escort, she must be beaming inside.

"Well wasn't that a marvelous video?! I guess that means it's now time to reveal which lucky boy and girl will be selected to represent District 2 in the Hunger Games. Let's start with the girls."

She walks over to one of the large bowls. The glass jar is filled with plenty of little pieces of paper with the names of every eligible District 2 girl. I wonder who it will be this year. All of the girls are standing toward the stage, watching as Vellox moves her hand around the pieces of papers to select one tiny note. She returns to the microphone and reads the name out loud...

"Ingrid Vargas."

I have no idea who she is. Vargas...Vargas...the last name does sound familiar. I know a Roderick Vargas. She could be related to him?

A little girl with dark black hair and a serious expression on her face walks out from the crowd of girls. I can't quite catch a glimpse of her face until she reaches the middle of the stage and joins Vellox. Ingrid looks like a confident person. She seems weak – shorter and less physically strong than the other District 2 tributes before her – but there's a look on her face that might have hope for her yet. Vellox chats with her on stage and proceeds to move on to the next phase of the Reapings. That's interesting – no District 2 girl has decided to volunteer for the Games. Last year we had plenty of options but no one has raised their hand up. I guess they wouldn't mind if Ingrid were to enter and potentially win...or die. Most likely die.

Vellox steps toward the second jar and retrieves a name from the bowl. This is the moment we've been waiting to happen. Kingston and Stephen breathe in loudly and look to me in anticipation. Something big is going to happen; now I have to fight for my last shot to enter the Games. Vellox opens the slip of paper and says...

"Travtin Ruin."

That's a name I do know. I look toward the little kids and I see Travtin standing with the other 13 year old boys. Travtin turned 13 about a month ago and he only has some training in the facility. He's far too young to compete in the Games; he's far too young for a shot at winning. If he accepts his spot, he will surely be killed in the arena. The little District 2 boy turns to the rest of us from his spot in the crowd and shakes his head, giving us all a sign that the spot is now up-for-grabs.

Many hands stick out into the sky, mine included. Kingston pushes forward over a smaller 17 year old boy to have his head be seen while Stephen is trying to look taller than the rest. Since Travtin was the boy reaped into the Games, he gets to choose which volunteer tribute will take his place. I raise my hand high and stare at his intently. He raises his hand and points directly to me. Stephen and Kingston aren't sure who Travtin has indicated.

"Is it me?"

"No, he's definitely pointing at me."

"Shut up, it's me."

"Will you both quiet down, he's pointing at me."

Travtin says my name loudly for everyone to hear, causing all the volunteer hands to move back down. I've been selected to compete in the Hunger Games. I step away from my friends and begin walking down the path toward the stage. Ingrid is standing next to Vellox and she's looking at me curiously. She's most likely taking this entire experience in, sizing up her new ally and opponent. We'll be somewhat partners in the arena but this is an individual game. Only one of us will win the Hunger Games and I won't feel bad having to kill the quiet girl if it comes down to it. District 2 will have another Victor this year.

I can guarantee it.


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Linus POV**

It looks like it might rain soon.

The last few days have been nothing but dark clouds and wind. I forget what the sun even looks like. District 3 is usually so bright but I think the weather is preparing us for the upcoming events. The Reapings are upon us and two children will soon be selected to head to the Capitol. Two will be marked for death while the rest of the district breathes a sigh of relief. Citizens will party tonight, Peacekeepers will drink until they're drunk and families will cheer that they've survived yet another year... except for two homes. I'm not one to be in a celebratory mood during the Reapings – I much rather take some of the food and head to my hiding place for the night. It's only a distraction for the real tragedy to come.

A loud ringing echoes through the air and I stare out to the sky. The clock tower has rung at another hour mark – I think it is 10 in the morning. The Reapings will begin soon and I have to get ready to make for the ceremony. Being 14 years old means that I'm still eligible to be reaped for the Hunger Games. My name has been included in the bowl a few times. I've accepted tessarae over the years, I've needed it to survive.

My family is all but gone. I lost them over five years ago and they seem like a distant memory. I still remember my father's face, the smell from the kitchen, my mother's tender voice signing lullabies, and the sound of my siblings laughing as they played in the backgrounds. That's all I have left – it's all that remains. The Peacekeepers came and shot it all away, taking every last scrap from my home before burning it down the ground. All because of some rumours...some suspicion...a lie. I've learned to survive on my own and make a good living scavenging around District 3. People take pity on you when you're entire family was killed by the Peacekeepers; I'm a cautionary tale of what could've been to them. Ever since I became eligible for the Hunger Games, I've accepted all offers for the tessarae. I haven't regretted my decision – I would be dead without it.

I pull back a curtain in the room I call my home. The abandoned home has protected me from the weather for a few months now; it's served as a nice safety. The former owner, Mrs. Ezprodita, passed away and without any family left, her home just stayed alone to decay. Luckily I was able to use this for the last few months. My former home is nothing but a charred piece of rubble in my old neighbourhood. After the destruction by the Peacekeepers, I've moved from place to place finding solitude. No family could take me in – another mouth to feed was just too much for some people. I try not to think about my past, I have to look toward the future. I rest my head back on my pillow; the Reapings will still be there when I get up.

Another bell rings from the clock tower; this time signaling that it's nearing time. I have maybe one hour until the festivities start and I need to check in. I force myself out of bed and walk toward the desk, pulling some clothes from my duffel bag. I tend to travel light and bring only what I can carry. It's a miracle the Peacekeepers haven't come to raid this place; usually they force me and other stragglers out from the vacated buildings. I undress and put on a wrinkled shirt and pair of pants that I "found" a few months ago. Water pressure is barely non-existent in this place so I take longer than expected to get ready. I run out of the house and I soon realize that I'm only person in the path heading toward the Reapings. Uh oh...this does not look good.

"Welcome everyone to the District 3 reapings!"

I hear a loud speaker echoing through the air. The Reapings have started and I'm quite a far distance away from the meeting place. I knew I should have gotten out of bed – it will be a miracle if the Peacekeepers don't punish and make an example out of me. I run passed a few buildings, hopping over a few boxes in my faded dress shoes. A Peacekeeper stands ahead, eyeing me strangely as I run frantically down the path. He tries to step in my way but I move to the side to continue running.

"You're late! Stop now."

"I can't! Sorry!"

I move right past him, brushing him and knocking him hard to the ground. I can't stop to help him up, I have to keep moving and run toward the meeting place. Many parents are blocking my view but I push through them, looking around to find the check-in table. Luckily, an attendant is still there with the book of names. I shove an older man out of the way as I run toward the table, hitting my knee to the side and forcing a bottle to fall off the table and shatter on the ground. The attendant turns to me, raising her eyebrow and purses her lips in disgust.

"Excuse me..."

"I'm...I'm so...sorry..."

Clearly I'm out of breath from all the running. Damn...I really should not have pushed myself that hard to run. I rest a hand on the table and let out a sigh of relief. The attendant opens the book and starts flipping through the pages. I look down and I notice that every name has already been checked off – the blood marks are already there.

"Name? Last name first."

"Fritz. Linus."

She flips through the book and I notice my name first, it's the only one without a mark next to it. The attendant takes my finger and pricks it with her machine. The television screens change and the music stops; the Capitol video must have just ended. She closes the book and motions me to join the other boys standing in the group.

A few of the Peacekeepers and parents stare at me as I walk toward the other 14 year old boys. I look back and I catch a glimpse of the attendant chatting with someone at the table. From the looks of the outfit, it's a Peacekeeper but I can't quite see their face. A boy shifts out of the way and I get just a quick flash of their face. It's the Peacekeeper I knocked down before, the one who tried to stop me from running to the Reapings. Both are talking intently but I can't focus on their conversation at the moment, the Reapings have already started.

I look up to the stage and a man in a bright gold and black suit stands at the microphone. Wesley Pendant is the District 3 Escort. He's somewhat of an eccentric man as he's always wearing bright yellow when he visits our district. I can't undermine his full credentials based on his look; the District 3 tributes have done pretty well during his reign as our Escort but that also could have been due to the District Mentors, like Copper Wilson – the current Mentor.

Wesley claps his hands and opens a piece of paper. No doubt it is the first tribute from District 3, the female tribute.

"Jane Tucker."

I recognize that name. Jane and I used to be in school together before I dropped out a year after my family died. She's quite a genius but a very rebellious girl. I wouldn't be surprised if many of the Peacekeepers and political figures in District 3 were happy if she didn't return. Jane steps out from the girls and walks toward the stage. My attention is pulled away as Wesley talks to her at the microphone. I look back to the check-in table and the attendant is no longer there, neither is the Peacekeeper from before. He must now be back in formation with the others. Clapping echoes from the microphone and Wesley cheers to welcome Jane.

"Well wasn't she fantastic. Now...let's select the male tribute..."

He smiles and walks to the bowl. He reaches his hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. Before he heads back to the microphone, his attention is caught by two Peacekeepers standing at the side of the stage. Wesley walks over and they begin chatting in his ear. I can't hear what they're saying, no one can. This usually never happens during the Reaping, they must be talking about something serious as Wesley is nodding very intently. A smile creeps across his face as he walks back to the microphone, nodding and opening up the slip of paper.

"Sorry about that, a very important Capitol matter. Now let's get back to business. The male tribute from District 3 is...Linus Fritz."

Linus.

Me.

That's me.

He just called out my name. I can't believe this. I ran all the way here to find out that I'm the tribute reaped for the Hunger Games. The boys to my side move away as the Peacekeepers wait at the edge of the group to lead me to the front. Everyone is staring at me; this is probably the most attention people have given me in the years. Cameras have focused on me now – there is no going back.

Peacekeepers lead me to the front of the stage. I climb the steps and shake Wesley's hand as he introduces me to the Capitol viewers. I can barely hear him at this point, I'm just too much in shock. Jane gives me a comforting look from her standing place but I can tell that she's scared too. There is no twist that will protect the both of us...one or the both of us will be killed in the next few weeks to months.

"Let's give a round of applause to our tributes...Jane Tucker and Linus Fritz!"

I'm screwed.


	6. District 4 Reapings

**Leith POV**

This could be my last breakfast in District 4.

I take these meals for granted, just another plate or bowl of scraps. My mother and brother keep our home supplied with food – it's one of the benefits of living in District 4. Spending all day catching fish or cleaning them allows us to be fed. I'm not in the mood for a fishy surprise this morning. A bowl of soggy cereal is the only thing I can keep down. It's a big day, it's a big moment. I'm barely hungry as is; my appetite is gone at this point.

My brother walks out of his room dressed in a clean white shirt. He gives me a slight nod but turns away to grab his own bowl of cereal. A creak comes from my left and I see a familiar figure. My mother, on the other hand, is finishing up the laundry and folding the remaining clothes. She walks to Brandon and gives him a peck on the top of his head. He shrugs and sticks a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Brandon is 21 years old; he's grown passed the maximum age to be included in the Reaping and he's been working on the Capitol ships to provide some funding for the family. My mother has also helped to keep us protected after all these years. My father was lost at sea during one of his fishing expeditions and jobs with the Capitol. He never came home, he never said goodbye.

My mother puts away the last of the laundry and comes out in a simple dress. She hands my brother a belt and me a pair of shoes. It's about time we need to get going. The lines will be long for the children to sign in and get the ceremony underway. I only have two more ceremonies to go before I won't have to go through this anymore. When Brandon had survived past his final Reaping, my mother was so proud. She couldn't stop crying and hugging her son, knowing that he wouldn't be lost in the arena. He, on the other hand, was more somber. He didn't make it through the Reapings without losing some friends along the way. He told me during one of his earlier Reapings when I was younger, a girl around his age from his class was chosen to compete. She didn't make it far. He doesn't like to talk about it; I think he knew her pretty well before she died.

I slide on the shoes and place my bowl in the sink. Brandon is still shoving his face. I stand awkwardly at the door, watching him as finishes up the bowl. He's not leaving without a full meal. My mother fixes the back of my shirt and Brandon joins us at the door. He steps passed me, beginning to walk down the path to the meeting area. My mother rubs my shoulder and gives me one final hug. Giving me one final peck on the top of my head

"You'll do well Leith. Just keep believing that you'll survive. I know you will."

My mother is always like this. She has so much hope that things will turn out well. I'm glad that she's optimistic and hopeful; I'm more realistic than anything. There's a huge chance that I could be reaped for the Games and if that were the case, there's a big chance that I won't survive. Many of the tributes who are chosen and trained for this are bloody warriors that stop at nothing until their victims are eliminated. I don't ever want that to happen to me. There are plenty of things I don't want. Fishing, working in the sea, spending my entire life on a Capital ship. I just need to get through this and then I can focus more on the future.

My mother and I continue walking down the path, staring at families who join us in the march. Brandon is far up ahead, already reaching the meeting place. The Capitol arrives every year and turns District 4 into a spectacle with large television screens, Peacekeepers and music. A camera flies overhead and a man with orange hair – most likely from the Capitol – is recording the faces of people walking to the Reaping area.

Children start splitting off from their parents, heading to the check-in table.

"Go on Leith. I'll be here waiting for you once it's over."

She gives me a tender smile and walks to join Brandon with the other adults. He's already standing with the other parents and waiting for the show to start. The preparation for this event always takes longer than the actual Reapings. Time goes by extremely fast when two people hear they're going to die. It's almost instantaneous.

"Excuse me. Sorry!"

A little girl accidently bumps into me as she walks to the lineup. I begin walking to the line with the other children and join her in waiting. This is it. Once I check-in, I'll be officially registered and then the draw will take place. There are plenty of names in that bowl; anyone could be reaped into the Games. Slowly but surely, child after child begin to move out of line and join the larger group. I reach the front and the male attendant stares at me for a moment.

"Hand, please."

I'm never ready for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Simone POV<strong>

The waiting never ends.

The setup takes almost an hour or so before the District Escort arrives to start the show. My family tends to arrive early. We never really had to handle the check-in or reapings until I came of age last year. Luckily my name wasn't drawn, but the fear after experiencing the draw hasn't quite gone away. Mother said that I need to be a big girl and handle this situation with kindness and grace. I tend to believe her and follow her lead. I looked behind me in the group and I can see my parents with the other adults and families waiting at the back of the area. My father is staring blankly at the screen while my other is cradling someone in her arms. She looks after my little brother, Benjamin, and keeps him in his arms during the ceremony. He's only three years old after all.

Cleo Yardis and Waterlilly Danvers are standing to my side. All three of us are in the same class and we basically grew up together; I consider them my sisters if anything. Waterlilly is afraid, she cried after last year's Reaping and can barely keep a composed face this time. Cleo, on the other hand, is keeping her head held high and staring toward the front; she's going to signal us both once the ceremony has begun. I grab Waterlilly's hand and give her a sympathetic nod while whispering...

"It's going to be alright."

"I'm really scared..."

"We can't change what happens. We'll be fine, just like last year."

Cleo shakes my shoulder and points toward the stage. Olivier Haines, the District Escort for District 4, steps onto the stage with his signature dark blue suit. He loves the colours blue and silver. I think it's one of the reasons he's asked to always return to District 4 as the District Mentor. I heard from a reliable source that he tries to design his outfits and appearance to look like sea creatures. Oh wait...I'm gossiping again. I promised Mother I would stop that.

The District Escort begins to babble on about the Hunger Games. I tend to lose focus whenever the video is aired. I've seen is plenty of times and it's basically filler until the draw is made. My parents told me not to take any of the tessarae. Their work keeps our home supplied with food and we never really had to gone without. Besides, business at my mother's shop has gone pretty well in the last few years. There's no need for me to add my name more times into the mix. This is my second Reaping so only two names are included in the bowl meant for the girls.

Cameras move overhead and the screen returns back to Olivier. The video has finished and a few Peacekeepers have finished clapping. The District Mentor always starts with the girls. A female tribute is selected first and then we find out which boy is chosen next. Last year's selection did alright but our current District Mentor, Isolde Irving, won about two years ago for District 4. It was a memorable Games for me as it was the year before I became eligible for the Hunger Games. If District 4 can claim victory from the Games then I know that it is possible, our District can win the Games.

Olivier walks to the first bowl, sticking his hand inside to draw a single slip of paper. He returns to the microphone and unfolds the paper. Cleo and Waterlilly grab onto my hands, squeezing tightly before the results are read. Oh please, don't let it be any of us.

"...Simone Yu."

Simone. Simone Yu. That's me. He just said my name out loud. My name was only included in the bowl two times. Two times! It's statistically impossible for me to be chosen. Oh no! My parents must be devastated right now.

Cleo lets go of my hand and stares at me. Waterlilly has broken down; she can't control the tears at this point. All the girls are staring at me, giving me sympathetic looks and stepping out of the way. Peacekeepers are walking down the path to escort me to the stage. I try to move but Waterlilly is holding onto my arm. I move to her and whisper that she needs to let go. She's crying more but Cleo comes to break her free from the grip. My best friends...my sisters...are heartbroken.

I walk to the stage and Olivier is excited to see me. He introduces me to the Capitol viewers and gives me a round of applause. I can barely hear him at this moment. The world is completely silent to me. I stare to the back and see my father, head held up high while my mother is crying softly into my little brother's shoulders. I don't think he knows what's going on. Someone will tell him in the future...if I don't make it back. Someone will tell him that his big sister loved him.

"Leith Wallis."

Olivier must have drawn the name of the boy tribute while I was staring at my parents. I'm not familiar with Leith. I don't believe that I ever heard that name before.

A tall boy with light black hair comes walking to the stage, but he doesn't look at me as he's climbing the staircase. He looks to be one of the older male tributes in the district and from the initial appearance, he does look strong. I won't deny that he is somewhat cute. Though, I can't really think about that now. Only one of us will return from the Hunger Games this year. There's no point in thinking someone is cute or not when chances are one of us...or neither...will be returning home once the Games are finished. Leith is strong and would catch the eyes of the Careers and other tributes for a potential ally. There are the advantages, but the Hunger Games is an individual game. They'll want to work with him, not me.

I turn my head for one more quick look at Leith. He's staring back at me with a focused expression. No smile. No furrowed brows. He's just looking at me; judging me as his unofficial partner and potential enemy. The Games have begun and I think I'm already at a disadvantage. I'm 13 years old and the Hunger Games favour the strong and the old. I need to figure out a way that people would want to work with me on my own and not deem me a liability.

I need to figure something out.


End file.
